Memory
by Simone Ruru
Summary: “Well if sudden moves get you to hug me,” she chuckled, “I’m not sure I want to stop.” Well, that was unexpected. Night Elf Romance. Heed the M warning.


The sky of Booty Bay was gorgeous the night Veleth arrived on the boat. The stars encircled the moon like a tiara on Elune's hair, and even the racket of the ever-busy goblin port could not break the spell that had taken hold of the young night elf.

"Hey, move it will ya?" turning around, Veleth could not identify the person who the voice belonged to. "Try a bit lower," the grumpy voice continued, and the girl lowered her eyes to see a very angry goblin looking up at her. "Please forgive me. I was just mesmerized by the sky tonight."

"Yeah well keep being mesmerized and you'll end up mesmerized outta all your gold. Now get!" A bit hurt, Veleth moved out of the way and suddenly remembered why she was so far from the safety of her Ashenvale home. Her sister, a gifted alchemist, had sent her on an errand in the Stranglethorn port of Booty Bay, to retrieve some rare ingredients from a contact of hers. "The stuff I need you to get me itself is shady, so the deliverer should be even shadier. Try to be careful, little sister. I'm sorry I have to send you so far, but I can't be away from my studies for a long time," Azshade had said to her before she left. "There's a safe enough inn in the Bay, so find a room there if you can. You will meet with my contact in the bar there, he'll give you the ingredients and the next morning you will be safely on the boat back to Ratchet, where your mount will be waiting. Be safe." Yes, all that talk for a fairly simple assignment.

Before she knew it, Veleth was already in front of the innkeeper, the greedy-eyed goblin counting the gold she gave him carefully, as if suspecting she didn't pay the right amount. 'Wow, it's only five gold, how paranoid can you be?' That thought, the goblin gave her a key, and she climbed up the stairs to the bedrooms.

Her room was small, very small. But, considering the inn was actually a huge boat-turned-building, she supposed she could spend a night there. It had a nice view though, and the moonlight flowed freely inside the cramped quarters, giving the room a white glow. Deciding it was about time she met the shady courier, Veleth dropped her pouch on the bed, locked her door, and set out to find the man she was supposed to meet in the crowded bar. She knew his name was Loken and that he was a night elf, little more than that, so she scanned the room for any night elf male that was… suspicious. None fit that description as the three elves that were in the bar were either surrounded by women (of any race), drinking and gambling against goblins (not a good idea) or already drunk and passed out in a corner. Sighing, Veleth took a seat at the bar, ordered a mint tea, request at which the bartender grimaced quite obviously, and started to wait for Loken, the shady night elf courier.

The drinks kept coming and getting richer in alcohol while the bar was getting emptier and emptier. By the time she was at her second shot of… something she didn't know the name of, the only people left in the bar were her, the bartender, the night elf who had lost all his gold gambling against goblins (he realized too late that it was a bad idea) and the passed out night elf in the corner. Pissed off, Veleth gulped down the glass of liquor, dropped a few coins on the table and started to get up, only to be stopped by an arm curling around her shoulders, holding her down. "Whoa there pretty lady, where you going to in such a hurry and in such a bad mood?" The night elf that was surrounded by a group of females a few hours before flashed the wickedest of grins down at her, and sat down on the only other stool at the bar.

"Oh? And who might you be? My business is my own, stranger, and you would do well to mind your own." All those drinks had gone straight to her head. A part of her even wondered how she had tied even those few words together.

Another male voice who she registered to belong to the unlucky gambler said, "Oh come on Loken, she seems like a nice girl, why don't you leave her alone and get back to your sluts?"

"Yeah, 'Loken', why don't you… wait, Loken?" Realization dawned on her and she widened her eyes better taking in the features of the man standing before her. Dark blue hair, cut very short for a night elf, but long enough for a few strands to fall over his face. His face, however, bore the traits of all night elf males. Strong, chiseled jaw, straight, long nose, but no facial hair that was common among men of their race. His lips, however, were to die for. They seemed soft even when set into a wide, evil grin which displayed overgrown canines and very white teeth. His narrow eyes had a silver, roguish glow to them. The only blemish on his handsome face was a scar on the side that ran from his hairline to the middle of his cheek.

"Yep, that's me, the one and only. Who's asking?" Another absolutely evil grin. He thought she was interested in him. "Veleth, Azshade's sister," she replied, smiling. His face dropped for a moment only to be replaced by a more lecherous smile, a corner of his mouth raised higher than the other. "Can we go someplace more… private to discuss?"

Narrowing her eyes, Veleth pondered for a moment in her drunken state and said, "Okay, let's go to my room upstairs."

"Perfect."

V-L-V-L-V-L-V-L-V-L-V-L-V-L

"Perfect." The words came out of his mouth more seductively than he intended, but he figured that no one had to know about his transactions, and pretending to go with a drunk girl to her room was the perfect cover. "Lead the way."

While the girl who called herself Veleth was walking in front of him, he couldn't help but take in her appearance. Supple curves lined her form, her waist very tight, then becoming wider at the hips, almost inviting him to touch and feel. She had long white hair, with subtle blue highlights, falling over her back and reaching down to her lovely, heart-shaped bottom. Long slim legs moved with grace as she walked, her knee-length skirt swaying up and down, giving Loken a view of her thighs that was getting better and better.

They were in front of her door in no time. Veleth unlocked the door and went inside, the man following swiftly behind. Closing the door behind him, Loken looked around the room for a bit. "Ok, Azshade told me… um… that you had some weeds for me? Or something like that?" He could tell that she was drunk, but was surprised that she could still form coherent sentences. "Yeah, your sister's order is right here," he said, pulling out a small pack out of his bag. "That'll be twenty-five gold, please."

"Right, twenty-five gold. Where did I put my pouch?" She started rummaging through the drawers in the room. Peering past her, Loken noticed the bag in question sitting proudly on the bed, for all eyes to see. "Isn't it that one?"

"What one?" Silver eyes looked at him. "That one. On the bed." The girl turned around a little too fast, losing her balance, but quickly recovering and retrieving her bag. "There, twenty-five gold coins. Oops, getting a little dizzy here." That said, her legs seemed to give out, and she landed right in his arms. Her pale cheeks becoming flushed, the girl looked up at Loken and said, "Sorry."

'Damn, she looks even prettier up close. Elune help me!' Now, Loken was a man with many vices, one of the biggest being women. Normally, he would have absolutely no problem with a woman being in Veleth's position, but this was different. He didn't know why, but it was. Something about her exuded innocence and purity, and he didn't want to be the one taking all that away. 'She even makes me… sentimental. Damn it!' "Easy now, don't make any sudden moves," he replied with a smile. Only this smile wasn't lecherous or seductive like all the other ones had been. This one had been reassuring and friendly.

"Well if sudden moves get you to hug me," she chuckled, "I'm not sure I want to stop." Well, that was unexpected. Maybe this girl wasn't as pure as he originally thought. Or it was just the alcohol talking. "Seriously now, you should go lie down. You're not making any sense." Actually she was, and normally it would have taken even less to make him have his way with her, but not tonight. Not with her.

"Oh come on. You're no fun at all. I saw the way you were looking at me earlier and it wasn't what I would call friendly. And besides, I noticed you like women. A lot," she shot him one of his looks. Damn, how the wheel turns.

"Yes, I like women. _Women_. Not girls." Yeah right. "So you should go to bed now." He didn't even believe himself. Truth be told, she really was beautiful, and her beauty certainly wasn't that of a girl, but of a woman. "No, I don't want to. I want you," she said hastily. Her face was now dangerously close to his, their lips almost brushing. Closing his eyes, he said, "No, you don't. That's the booze speaking."

"Who cares? You should just take advantage, Loken." Again, they made eye contact. Hers were full of lust. "Please."

'Ugh, damn it! She's so difficult to refuse.' While he was busy thinking, Veleth swiftly captured his mouth with hers. He could tell right away that she wasn't a very experienced kisser, but she tasted like a mix of strawberries and mint, with a slight tint of alcohol.

"Mmph."

V-L-V-L-V-L-V-L-V-L-V-L-V-L

"Mmph," the whimper escaped her throat before she could hold it in, and it only seemed to make Loken more willing to go with her previous requests and pleads. It seemed to go on for hours before he broke the kiss, gazing deep into her eyes. "That… shouldn't have happened. I don't usually fraternize with my costumers, let alone kiss them," he laughed, and continued, "but for you, I guess I could make an exception."

"Back so soon to our usual self, are we? I am a little disappointed, but I guess I could live with it." This time, the one who started the kiss was Loken, his quick tongue finding its way inside her willing mouth, both putting so much passion in the act, it was almost overwhelming. Veleth's arms went around his neck, while Loken's hands found their way to her hips, pausing there. She started to weave her own hands through his hair, playing with his short bangs, even pulling a bit when she started to become aroused. Incredibly turned on himself, Loken grabbed her butt and pulled her closer, thus making her notice his growing erection. She whimpered when she felt it and tried to get even closer.

Almost incoherent by then, Loken pulled away and said, "By Elune, I need you. I need you so badly!" Both unable to control themselves, they moved towards the bed, kissing and caressing. Loken laid Veleth down first, gently, then, moved on top of her, skilled hands exploring every inch of her body.

They were both starting to breathe heavily as the first pieces of clothing hit the floor. Loken's shirt and Veleth's dress were discarded without a second thought, and the couple took a moment to drink in the sight of each other. While the girl was mesmerized by Loken's strong build, muscles concealed by very tight and soft skin, the man in question gazed longingly at the offensive piece of cloth that was covering the girl's bosom. Not being able to stop himself, he ripped the bra from her body, revealing a pair of full, round cups, the skin a light shade of blue.

Roguish eyes widening, Loken lowered his head to her breasts and took one of the hardening nipples in his mouth. He began to suck on it gently, intensifying the pull with each ragged breath the girl took. Veleth started to moan slightly, managing to increase the man's arousal, until he couldn't take it anymore. Lowering his head even more until his lips brushed the edge of her panties, Loken tugged on them with his teeth. When she finally let out a loud moan, telling him she was ready, he hooked his fingers on the rims, and pulled them down.

A million sensations hit Veleth when the rogue's experienced tongue began to lick her sensitive spot. Long legs wrapped around the man's head, pulling him closer, almost suffocating him in desperation. It didn't take long for Loken to hit the spot, as soon enough, she arched her back, the best feeling she'd had until then in her life burning through her body, curling her toes and contracting all of her muscles.

Then, everything went black.

V-L-V-L-V-L-V-L-V-L-V-L-V-L

Veleth cracked her sleepy eyes when the first rays of sun peered through her small window. Letting out a loud yawn, she moved to get out of bed, when a splitting headache hit her hard. She grabbed her head, and when the pain started to subside, she also noticed that she wasn't wearing any clothes.

"What the…?" The last thing she could remember was going to her room with Loken, making the transaction and… being very drunk. Other than that, absolutely nothing. 'But then why the hell am I naked? By Elune, did I do anything with him?' Her heart stopped for a moment. She started to search the sheets for any blood stains, but she could find none. With a sigh of relief, she noticed a folded note beneath a flower on her nightstand. She picked up the Purple Lotus and smelled it, the strong scent invading her nostrils. Then, she read the note. It was from him.

_Hey, if you're reading this, it probably means that I'm already a few hundred miles away. I just want to thank you for the most unforgettable night I__'ve had and probably will have in my life. Don't worry, we didn't do anything. If you're wondering about your lack of clothes, well… we didn't do anything serious. But it's still enough. Enough for me never to forget you. I hope we meet again under other circumstances. Better ones. If not, well, have a good life._

_Loken_

With a frown, Veleth folded the note. She remembered everything that had happened the previous night. She knew he was telling the truth in his letter. The only thing that didn't make sense was why he did it. Why he didn't take advantage.

After sighing again, the elf started to get dressed and pack her bags. The sky was already a lovely shade of blue when she left the inn. The boat for Ratchet had already arrived. Veleth walked slowly towards it, her mind plagued with the images of a night she would never forget.

V-L-V-L-V-L-V-L-V-L-V-L-V-L

The sky was already a lovely shade of blue when Loken arrived in Stormwind. He was still thinking about Veleth, about the fact that she probably wouldn't remember a thing this morning, about how he may never see her again.

With a frown, he noticed that the boat for Menethil had already arrived. Loken walked slowly towards it, his mind plagued with the images of a night he would never forget.


End file.
